Harry Potter and the Universal Truth
by James Rees
Summary: When the two most divided houses of Hogwarts unite, the wizarding world is plunged into confusion and salvation. Slight AU, may contain in future chapters any of the following:HurtComfort, Male Preg, Slash, Violence, Course Language, Sexual Content, Fluff
1. A Ghost Not Long Dead

I have not created or claim to have created the Wizarding World, or any of its characters used below. The aforementioned are copyright by their respective publishing companies as well as J.K. Rowling. No monetary gain has or is being generated by this piece of fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended. I offer my sincerest thanks to Miss. Rowling for her sheer brilliance, discipline and talent.

Remember, _"Duplication is the sincerest form of flattery"._

Okay, I'm taking a shot at fan fiction here. I have trouble with clarity and simplicity when it comes to the sentence structure in my stories, so feel free to use constructive criticism to improve my writing capabilities or just plain leave a review!

I am inspired by wonderful writers such as Miss Rowling, Dragenphly and many other HP/DM shippers out there, who have contributed many beautiful works to the world of fan fiction.

On with the show!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Universal Truth**

**_Chapter 1 - A Ghost Not Long Dead_**

_"Harry..."_

_"Harry..."_

_"...The time is coming for you to be strong."_

_"Horrible things are a brewing, you can stop them, you can stop him..."_

_"Stay safe Harry, stay safe..."_

Harry Potter awoke panting, sweat dripping down his face with a wild, disbelieving look in his eyes. The blankets were rising and falling in response to his raged breath.

_'It couldn't have been Dumbledore, he's...gone!'_ Harry thought as he tried to make sense of the swirling silver, twinkling blue eyes and half moon spectacles that had been his dream.

He got up and noticed a letter on his dresser, glancing over he confirmed his suspicion that Hedwig was back. Her head was crooned beneath one of her snowy wings as she slept.

He opened up the brown manila envelope to find a piece of paper. It read "To: Harry" accompanied by, of all things, the Malfoy family seal. Harry looked around in surprise and saw a package beneath the paper he held in his hand. Inside the brown wrapped rectangle was a picture of Lilly and James Potter. Their arms were wrapped around each other, smiling brightly. In the background was Harry, asleep in his godfather's arms. It had been taken right before his parents had died...

Tears swam in Harry's eyes, as his fingers traced the ornate patterns that were carved into the wood of the frame.

_'What would possess Malfoy to do such a thing?'_

A wave of nostalgia hit him, as he curled up with the picture on his bed.

Halfway through his sobs he drifted off to sleep, oblivious to the fact that he had just turned seventeen and had four remaining gifts sitting in his room.

* * *

Harry awoke that morning and placed the cherished picture gently on his nightstand before he tore into his gifts. Mrs. Weasley had sent him a tin of his favorite tea, while Hermione had given him a book entitled 'Accepting the Loss of a Loved One' as well as a guide to brushing your teeth, courtesy of her parents (whom happened to be Muggle dentists). Ron had sent him a pair of self-writing Quidditch quills and Hagrid's gift had been most unusual, even for Hagrid. Instead of the annual rock cakes (which were much too literal as far as Harry was concerned), he had received a piece of old, yellowed parchment and a fine silver chain which bore an intricate looking quarts pendant.

His glowing smile of appreciation was interrupted when he heard his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley leave the house. The young wizard heard them pull away in their new Citroen (a very posh European car from France) and breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't so much that they still bothered Harry, having out grown the whole idea of separating Harry from his magical roots (which was a very daring task); they simply weighed on his mind. Harry had recently become very sensitive to his surroundings and the every day sounds of Dudley raiding the refrigerator or his Uncle Vernon watching the daily news made him anxious.

'_Half way through Harry, in a month's time you'll be gone from this place forever._'

* * *

**_One Month Later..._**

Draco Malfoy had been kicking himself for the past month, completely at a loss when it came to explaining to himself, why he had sent Potter a birthday present. Not just a birthday present, but a picture ofPotter and his_dead_ parents. He must have been crying out for ridicule. He was becoming soft, there were no two ways about it --- he would have to obliviate himself.

Draco smirked at the image of his wand, pointed at his temple.

_'Really, a Malfoy obliviating one's self?I really must be off myrocker.'_

He sighed heavily. It wouldn't matter now, school would be starting up within the next couple of days and he would make it up to himself by being particularly nasty to Potter and his little friends. Thoughts of them brought a red tinge to his cheeks as he stormed through the cold halls of Malfoy Manor. Intent on kicking the first house elf he came across.

* * *

The start of term was only a day away, and Harry had awoken early that morning, excited at the prospect of seeing his friends and being back at Hogwarts. He hoped he'd run into them at Diagon Alley as he went about packing his personal belongings into his trunk. He scoured the room, collecting his Firebolt, quills, parchment, robes, and books before stowing them in his school trunk. He took extra care and attention when packing his newly acquired gifts. He didn't pack his wand, preferring to keep it on hand at all times. With the impending war, he could not afford casualties.

With Hedwig safely caged, Harry threw on his invisibility cloak, and apparated with his belongings to the back alley of the Leaky Cauldron.

He entered the inn and was waved over by Tom, the owner of the well-known wizard establishment. An old warlock sat at the back, puffing on a pipe that twisted and turned impossibly far into the air. Novelties such as this escaped Harry these days. Things that would have made the scared eleven-year-old boy he once was 'ooh' and 'aah' were simply mundane to him now that he was so immersed in the wizarding world.

"Harry! Harry? How ar'e ya?" Tom asked through his gap-toothed grin.

"Not bad." Harry replied before letting Tom take his belongings.

Harry exited the way he had come in, and with a few well-placed taps of his wand, he was granted a view of Diagon Alley. The street was fairly deserted except for a few older witches and wizards doing their children's school shopping. No one let his or her children out of the house more than was necessary. The threat of You-Know-Who had become too strong.

Mr. Ollivander's wand shop was dark and dusty looking. It had been closed for about a year and a half now. No one had seen or heard from him since the beginning of Harry's sixth year.

Harry opened his school list with a sigh and read the things he would need for his seventh year at Hogwarts.

* * *

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Requirements for Seventh Years Taking:**_

****

Advanced Potions, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Advanced Charms, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Herbology, Theoretical History of Magic, Alternative Magiks, Magical Healing 101, and Meditative Balancing and Theory

Restricted Magical Brews by: Georgina Motsberry

Abreham's List to a Successful Store Cupboard by: Abreham Malkstrom

War Tactics by: Amanda Bruckwheat

Hand to Hand Combat by: John Hemmingway

1001 Curses and Counter curses by: Eddy Ridgeback

Charming Dangers by: Newfort Eckle

Advanced Magical Charms by: Allister Mahony

The Ever Changing Object by: Oriel Soolstine

Guide to Becoming an Animiagus by: Minerva McGonagall

Deadly Plants and Their Applications by: Florian Oulliet

A Complete Account of Wizarding History by: Alice Horn

Alternative Magiks, Beginners to Advanced by: Schilah Abdano

Medical Healing 101 by: Poppy Pomfrey

The Source of All Power by: Gina Phillips

The Ramblings of a Magical Mind by: Gina Phillips

Balancing the Complex Energy System by: Hallard Orent

_Note:_

_Hand wraps are needed for Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts._

_class. These cannot be purchased at Diagon Alley and will need to_

_be ordered by owl._

_An attunement session for Alternative Magik Classes must be_

_completed at 'Wandless Wonders' located in Knockturn Alley._

**NO EXCEPTIONS**

_\Sincerely,_

_Deputee Headmistress_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

****

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry looked up from his school list to see a bushy haired girl waving emphatically at him from the entrance of Flourish and Blotts.

Harry walked over to her and wrapped her in a warm hug.

"'Should have known you'd be in a book store, Hermione!" He laughed at her, as she cast him a scandalized and snatched his booklist from his hand.

She gave it a once over before pulling him into the shop, starting her search. If it weren't for Hermione, Harry would have spent an extra hour scouring the long, dangerously rickety shelves of books.

She came back a few minutes later with a sparkle in her eyes. Harry cringed knowing what was coming.

"Look at this!" she screeched as he winced, pitying his ears.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"This book here, it shows you everything that's ever happened in wizarding history… as long as it's contributed on a large scale! It's not even done being written, it constantly writes it's self. Oh, Harry, I bet you're in here!" She said referring to 'A Complete Account of Wizarding History'.

She struggled with the small mountain of texts she held and pulled out a beautiful deep green one triumphantly.

"Aha! See this one can never be vandalized, ripped, scratched or broken! It constantly heals itself. It's real expensive." She huffed as she flipped through the pages of 'Medical Healing 101'.

Her cheeks were flushed with excitement as he paid for the heavy stack of books and left the store. She continued to ramble as they passed Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Wow...a Honey Suckle R1! The fastest yet! Point second turning, zero to two hundred in three seconds, and maximum speed of 450 km/hr!" Harry drooled as he looked through the glass window.

He entered the broom store with Hermione closely in tow. The dark haired Gryffindor went and observed the light, honey coloured, glossy wooden handle. The twigs in the tale looked like straw spun gold. Harry had it bought and packaged faster than Hermione could complete an essay. She, of course, was admonishing him for the price.

"How much was the last book you purchased?" He asked smiling humorously at her.

"Oh let's not talk economics to death! Let's check out the sports bar in the back shall we?" She asked, quickly, knowing it had cost her about as much as the Honey Suckle was worth.

They walked towards the back of the store and into a Quidditch bar, which was seventeen and up. Harry sat up at the bar and Hermione took the seat beside him.

"What can I get you today?" A young looking man had asked Harry.

"A glass of fire whiskey please."

"And for you pretty lady?" The bartender asked Hermione not realizing she was only sixteen.

"I'll have a fire whiskey as well, thanks."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione, never having thought of her as a drinker.

"Ah, a woman who can handle her alcohol, I like that in a gal" He quipped, in an overly flirtatious, charming sort of way.

Hermione blushed profusely and stuck out her hand, which bore the promise ring Ron had given her during the summer.

"Ah should'a known a gal like you would be taken already. Just my luck! Le' me go grab your drinks for ya." He smiled smoothly.

Harry just snickered while Hermione looked appalled and started smacking him on the side of the head.

From behind them, they could hear the Chudley Cannons losing horribly to Romania on a crystal ball up in the corner of the ceiling. There were a few fans with their eyes glued to it ranting and raving over the plays. Halfway through their drinks (Hermione tired of being hit in the back of the head with Cockroach Clusters by unruly fans) they left.

"Looks like the fans turned out to be fanatics." Harry laughed.

"Honestly Harry, there should be a law against horrible puns like that!" She chuckled back.

They strolled along, having resorted to shrinking their heavy purchases not too long ago. Regardless as to whether or not the Dark Lord was out for Harry's blood, the sun was shining and he was with one of his best friends. He had decided it was a glorious day.

Not wanting to break the jovial mood but knowing he had to do, he turned to Hermione.

"Listen Herm' I hope it's alright, but I have to have an attunement session at Wandless Wonders for my Alternative Magiks class. You don't have to come if you're uncomfortable. I coul..."

"Honestly Harry! And leave you to have your wrists slit open in some barbaric ritual. I'm coming with you.," She cut in, casting him a glance that said the conversation was over.

They walked past Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to find a sign pointing them to Knockturn Alley. They turned and continued until the air around them began to feel heavier, the light dimmer and the atmosphere colder.

They passed many shady looking people who were crowded around a shop called The Vibrating Wand. 'A store dedicated to the hotter side of magic'. Hermione blushed at this while Harry was busy searching for Wandless Wonders.

"Over here Hermione, come on!" Harry pointed to another sign displaying the shop's title; it looked old and worn and had an arrow pointing up.

"Up?" Hermione asked, still flustered from Knockturn Alley's previous display of blatant sexuality.

"Yes up." Harry laughed as he started to climb a contraption with stairs. It much resembled a Muggle invention called a 'fire escape' except it twisted at impossibly angled corners and lead to a frightening height.

When the top was finally reached, they were well above many of the other shop's roofs. They entered the attunement store panting slightly from the strenuous climb.

"Hello sweethearts! Hogwarts students, right?" A woman of about thirty asked with a pleasant laugh, "Been having a lot of those lately! Here for an attunement session right?"

"You can't possibly climb that every day, where's the elevator?" Hermione asked rudely.

"A what dear?" She asked with a peculiar look on her face.

"Err, attunement session!" Harry said, elbowing Hermione in the ribs.

"Oh yes! The name's Genevieve Strongthorn, I'll be with you in a moment!"

They looked around the shop as the woman went into her private rooms. Harry looked around and found that the store looked nothing like the rest of Knockturn Alley. In fact, it appeared to be quite cheerful with it's warm colors and assorted African didgeridoos. Musical instruments, knives, paints, crystals and books littered the shelves.

The dark haired woman came back holding an ornamental looking didgeridoo. She had a bright smile on her face and when she laughed the many beads, stones, and crystals that hung off her in various places, jingled.

"Umh, Miss Strongthorn?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Oh dear, call me Genevieve!" She said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, well, Genevieve...why exactly are you set up in Knockturn Alley...I mean... you don't look like you're into the Dark Arts." He inquired.

"Oh, it's the damn Ministry and that idiot Scrimgeour! In times like this anything but wands, brooms, and main stream thinking are considered daaark maaaagiiiic.," She said while fluttering her fingers spookily before she continued with a sigh, "Sadly he's not an idiot when it comes to getting what he wants. He ended up talking to Jackanut Sorfield, the organizer for Diagon Alley; convinced him that I was a Dark wizard bent on corrupting the place! Even after I showed him my reference letters! I've been forced to set shop up here. Bad for business it is…"

"Oh..." Harry replied.

"Anyway come here dear! The attunement session is only meant to ground your magical energies, letting you start off with a 'clean slate' if you will." Genevieve explained pointing to Hermione.

Hermione looked at Harry and shrugged before walking over to Genevieve.

Genevieve picked up the didgeridoo and began to play a low, vibrating thrum. It sent tingles up Harry's spine; he could sense the power in the room. It held a distinct African beat and felt very comforting.

She set down the instrument and it continued to drone, rattling the windows of the store. Genevieve put her hands over Hermione's eyes and a shudder went through the younger witch. The drone of the instrument immediately stopped and Genevieve smiled removing her hands.

Hermione walked back to Harry and grinned. She seemed to be the same old Hermione except whenever she tried to touch anything little strings of electrical energy would come from her fingertips. Not to mention items would repel from her hands like reversed magnets.

Hermione looked horrified.

"Oh, yes dear it will do that decreasingly for the next hour or so, it's not permanent!"

She breathed a sigh of relief, the horrible idea of never being able to read a book again had crossed her mind.

Harry chuckled at her.

"Harry, would you come here a minute?" Genevieve asked while turning her head as if listening to a far off, faint noise. Her voice had held much curiosity.

Harry walked over and Genevieve gasped, "No, no I'd rather not! Much too risky! Never seen this before…I've heard about it but I never imagined! Oh my, oh my..."

Harry gave her a puzzled stare but Genevieve shooed them out of the store with a hurried "Thanks for coming but I don't think you need an attunement, Harry. Don't worry I'll make sure to cross both your names off the list telling Hogwarts you've had them. Good bye!"

The two looked at each other sharing a bewildered gaze before they shrugged and hurried out of Knockturn Alley. Neither of them fancied the place much at all.

* * *

_**A/N**_

I started this story a while ago and let it sit. I hope to breath new life into it, clarify a few things and actually FINISH it. There may be changes for those of you who have read the first three chapters before.

**_James_**


	2. Oblivious Wizards

Hey everyone. Disclaimer is in chapter one and warnings are in the summary. In this fic Sirius came back through the viel, Snape hasn't been heard of since the night of Dumbledore's death but Draco was found under the Imperius curse a couple of days after. There are plenty of secrets and surprises in this chapter, can you figure them out? Hope you aren't all oblivious...shippers O.o lmao k I'm done now, Enjoy! Oi and I'm doing this without a beta so don't be too harsh! Anyone who notices irregularities in cannon or prose flow let me know!

**James**

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter and the Universal Truth**

**_Chapter Two - Oblivious Wizards_**

Harry awoke the next morning to Hermione shaking him. They had stayed at the Leaky Caldron the night before and hadn't had much sleep due to a party going on in one of the rooms above them.

"Come on Harry, we're going to be late for the train!" She urged.

Harry grumbled from beneath the sheets before dragging himself out of bed.

He was anxious that he hadn't recieved an attunement session. Worrying thoughts plagued his mind as he redied for the trip to King's Cross Station.

The two finished grabbing their things and were out of the pub and into Muggle London in a flash. They took a Muggle cab, thoroughly amazing the driver with Hermione's ability to fit an angry Crookshanks along with two huge trunks and a caged owl into the back of his car.

They arrived with minutes to spare and rushed through the barrier, barely stopping until they heard their names. The two companions turned around to see a red head darting through the crowd of witches and wizards.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled jumping up and down before being enveloped in a hug by the youngest Weasley son. Mrs. Weasley was closely in tow, casting furtive glances and muttering about how You-Know-Who could be lurking anywhere.

Ginny also came to give her greetings after Mrs. Weasley had finished mothering Hermione and Harry.

Ginny had grown up over the summer. Now in her fifth year she had filled out. Her bright red hair framed her face like ringlets of fire and she had managed to pull off rouge lipstick quite nicely. Her eyes sparkled a maturity that hadn't been there the last time Harry had seen her.

"Hi Harry! Hi Hermione!" Ginny laughed embracing them both.

They all caught up on what had happened during their respective summers before Mrs. Weasley ushered them and their things onto the train.

"Be careful Ronald Weasley. Take care of your sister! All four of you better come back in one piece!" Mrs. Weasley called through the window as the train began to take off. She wiped the tears off her face and blew her nose in a bright pink handkerchief before turning back through the barrier.

"That woman does not let up!" Ron scowled as the three friends found an empty compartment.

The great Hogwarts Express rumbled beneath their feet, letting out a loud whistle as it sped up leaving the station behind in a matter of seconds.

"Honestly Ronald she's only concerned for our safety!" Hermione admonished.

"Obsessive is more bloody well likely..." Ron mumbled as they sat down and slid the door shut.

"What's this Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry turned around and his eyes immediately fell to the picture Malfoy had given him for his birthday. His insides went cold with fear.

"It's nothing!" Harry snapped grabbing it and stowing it away.

"Doesn't look like nothing, looks like a gift to me." Ginny said suspiciously.

"I got the picture from the scrap book Hagrid gave me and I decided to have it framed..." Harry explained, lying through his teeth.

The matter was quickly dropped as Ron and Hermione got into a debate in regards to the appropriate amount of study time needed for a test. Harry shuddered and looked to Ginny in exasperation. She simply smiled and nodded towards the door of the compartment and they both made a quick escape. Ginny laughed with her back against the now closed compartment door.

Harry tried not to snigger himself but lost all control and howled with amusement when a book was thrown at one of the opaque windows. Hermione's shrieks could be heard at the defecation of a perfectly good, hard copy edition of 'Hogwarts: A History".

After the two had regained control, they went off down the hallway in search of another compartment to hide in until they arrived at Hogwarts. They had been holding on a relatively steady conversation until Harry went silent in the middle of a sentence, having seen a flash of blonde.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked as Malfoy walked towards them.

Harry didn't answer her and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. The compartments blurring together as he went.

"Potter, wait!" Malfoy called out to him, sincerity clear in his voice.

Malfoy would have ran after him if Ginny hadn't have used a leg locking jinx, causing the blonde to fall ungracefully to the ground. Harry could hear Ginny shouting as he struggled for his fallen wand.

Harry only stopped once he had safely locked himself in an empty lavatory.

A certain green-eyed boy came out of the bathroom a good time later, and went back to his compartment fully changed into his school robes and fully confused.

Ron was staring moodily out the window with his arms crossed, and Hermione's flushed face hid behind a large book upside down book. It looked like neither of them were talking to each other. Ginny thankfully didn't mention the earlier incident and for that, Harry was grateful.

They stayed quiet for the remainder of the train ride. Harry joined Ron in staring out the window; the rolling hills had taken on a dark look as clouds threatened in the sky, successfully hiding the sun from view.

He rested his scar against the cool window, feeling a hollow ache in his chest. Of all the people who could touch his brave Gryfindor, heart so gently, it just had to be Malfoy. Harry sighed as unwanted thoughts about the blond sloshed around in his head.

'_At least no one's died yet' _he mused darkly.

It didn't take long for the train to reach Hogwarts, and Harry's thoughts were interrupted as he waded his way through the chaos of students scrambling to get their pets and belongings off the train all at once.

The ride up to the castle in the bewitched carriages was a short one. Hermione worried over the poor first years who had to brave the Black Lake in little rickety boats with Hagrid. It was normally a pleasant experience, but it had started to rain and a howling wind had picked up.

It was in weather much like this that Ron, Hermione and Harry had arrived for their first year of Hogwarts. The fact that this year was to be his last, brought on a wave of nostalgia.

Hermione muttered something under her breath about Ron and his 'moronic idiosyncrasies' as they walked into the Great Hall. He chuckled sadly, relieved that some things would never change.

Professor Flitwick was charming thick black mud off the disheveled first years as they came in the door. It didn't take long for McGonagall to lead them away from the rest of the students who made their way to sit at their respective house tables.

The roof of the great hall above them looked stormy and put Harry on edge. Perhaps it wasn't the Great Hall. Although, he could have sworn he hadn't remembered the castle filled with so much thrumming energy.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as one of the staff members brought out the old sorting hat and placed it on its stool. The great hall shushed as it opened its mouth and began to sing.

_Count your blessings for you're not dead_

_As many are this year _

_Simply put me on your head _

_You'll get it back, don't fear!_

_A strange alliance this year sprouts _

_Between Slytherin and Gryfindor_

_Rivalry will cease, no more shouts! _

_For Slythindor is here!_

_Poor Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw _

_You'll be the last to know_

_Never worry, do not fret _

_For you will also grow_

_Alas! A new Hogwarts! _

_Many have left us blue _

_Their spirit shall live forever_

_Through these great halls!_

_**Let it ring true...**_

The whole school was shocked into silence. No one knew what to do with themselves. An alliance between the two most rivaled houses in the history of Hogwarts? It sounded ridiculous. The Slytherins were already starting to glare and curse silently.

Suddenly the sound of someone clapping broke the silence.

"Bravo! Bravo! Wonderful song don't you all think! Professor McGonagall if you please?" A young woman bellowed. She began gesturing for Minerva McGonagall to begin the sorting.

All through the sorting, Harry studied this young woman. She had long chestnut brown hair that came past her shoulders in faint natural curls. She had pale smooth skin and a familiar twinkle in her brown eyes that Harry couldn't quite place.

Harry shrugged to him self and decided not to mention it, anything he would say would be drowned out by the roars of the Gryfindors as they added a second new student to their midst. By the end of the sorting, any awkwardness of the Sorting Hat's words had passed and everyone's cheers were deafening.

Slytherin had added two new members; a blonde haired girl named Mageli Jeffreson and a brown haired boy whose name Harry had missed. Gryfindor added four new members (Harry couldn't remember their names), Hufflepuff gained three new students and Ravenclaw gained five members. The noise died down and the same brown haired woman got up to speak.

"Before we begin the feast I'd like to introduce myself as Rachael, the new Headmaster of Hogwarts! I wish I could accept this post under different circumstances. Circumstances that do not involve sadness, war and the death of the only man Tom Riddle has ever feared! I am not Albus…but I will do my best to live up to his beloved memory here at Hogwarts." The great hall was so astounded they couldn't speak.

"Now since we are adding so many new professors this year I will take a moment to introduce them to you. We have Professor Oreli Fireh who will be taking the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts and head of Slytherin house." She said ignoring the still shocked student body and motioning to a petite woman with sharp teeth, glittering black eyes and a blue tinge to her pale skin.

"Now, we have Professor John Hemingway who will be teaching our new Alternative Magiks class this year." She continued introducing a Jamaican man with long dreads and a big smile.

"I am proud to welcome back Remus Lupin to start teaching our new Meditative Balance and Theory class."

"Harry did you hear that, Professor Lupin is back!" Ron whispered excitedly.

Harry nodded his head and applauded with the rest of the school.

"We have our own Madame Pomfrey teaching a new course this year, Medical Healing 101 and Arthur Weasley will be taking over for Muggle Studies. Last but not least we will have Sirius Black teaching potions. His charges have been cleared and he has come a long, long way to be here with us this year!" She finished with a mischievous smile.

The great hall was stuck between the need to applaud Ron's dad and reacting to the horrifying idea of having an e-convict teaching classes. The great hall resulted to clapping politely while breaking out into discussion.

Harry internally groaned, knowing it was going to be a long, confusing year.

"Now tuck in!" She finished before sitting down.

Mountains of food appeared out of nowhere to the astonishment of the new first years. Turkey, ham and roast beef littered the golden plates, along with vegetables, fruit and many different kinds of cheese and bread. Pumpkin juice flowed into the many goblets like golden rivers from the air.

"Honestly she can't be more than twenty-five!" Hermione grumbled while heaping baked potatoes onto her plate.

"'Looks cute to me." Ron sprayed through a mouthful of corn.

"Honestly Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

"Doesn't the new defense against the dark arts teacher look a little…terrifying?" Neville piped in quietly, afraid that she could somehow hear their conversation.

"I'm more concerned about that arse Malfoy! He should be in Azkaban…" Ron argued.

"He was cleared o' charges Ron. They had him under the imperious curse. Or so me relatives say!" Seamus Finnegan interjected.

"I don't care he's still the same old git he always was." He continued stubbornly.

"Ron just shut up." Harry snapped.

The other Gryfindors went quiet before Seamus and Dean Thomas started telling off colour jokes to the rest of the table. Harry, Ron and Hermione remained silent through out the feast.

By the time Yorkshire pudding and the like came around, gossip had died down and conversation was turned to classes. Harry's mood hadn't been lightened with the rest of them.

He stared moodily at his Googleberry Trifle and stirred the sauce so it made intricate two-tone purple swirls on his plate. He glanced up across the Great Hall to see Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table looking just as upset. Their eyes locked for a split second and Harry felt icy hot needles prick his entire body, the room fell from focus and his vision swam.

Taking a deep breath he willed himself to calm down as the room returned to normal. Thankfully no one had noticed the episode. If they had they'd be just as confused as he felt about the whole experience.

Dinner was promptly brought to a close as the food disappeared, leaving the golden place settings sparkling clean. Professor Racheal stood up and the great hall fell silent once more.

"What a wonderful feast, make sure you thank any House Elves you come across within the next few days for their wonderful services! Mr. Filch has added products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to the list of items banned at Hogwarts. If any of you wish to see this list, it is posted on the wall beside the main entrance. Good-bye to those who step foot in the Forbidden Forest this year, for I doubt any of us will ever see you again. For the rest of you I will see you bright and early in the morning! Bonne nuit!" She dismissed.

"Oh Harry did you hear that! Do you think I should ask her to join S.P.E.W?" Hermione asked hopefully as she stood to lead everyone up to Gryfindor tower.

Ron groaned, praying that she wouldn't rekindle the flames of her almost forgotten 'save the house elves' campaign while Harry sniggered.

"Password?" The fat lady asked sagely once they had reached her portrait.

"Yellow Yaffelhumps."

"Are you perhaps Mr. Longbottom taking a polyjuice potion?" The portrait asked smartly.

"Yellow Yaffelhumps." Hermione stated crossly.

"Terribly sorry dear but that's not the password!"

"Yes it is! I'm Head Girl and Professor McGonagall told me herself." Hermione stated airily.

"I'll let you in this time dear, but for future references the password is 'Oblivious Wizards'."

"Oblivious wizards indeed! Oblivious portraits is more like it. The damn thing should show me more respect as Head Girl…" Hermione fumed as the portrait swung open. She was having a hard time being undermined by a piece of canvass and oil in front of the younger students.

Harry was the last to go into the Gryfindor common room, having stopped to stare at the fat lady whom had now switched portraits and was whispering in Madame Carine Olivier's ear. They stopped whispering having noticed Harry. The fat lady turned and gave him a wink before disappearing through the other side of the portrait.

He shook his head and made his way to the boys' dormitories. Harry Potter was sick of the surprise, suspense and secrecy that the castle seemed to be full of that night.

It took Harry until well after midnight to fall into a restless sleep with flashes of blonde and scenes of the Forbidden Forest running through his dreams.

* * *


	3. Hogwart's Shards Are Falling Down

So this turn of events happened after reading an angsty, lengthy fanfiction and I was fed up with waiting for kissy kissy Harry/Draco. So I satisfied myself with this chapter...the show of power is just for fun --- I love it when people power trip...Remember nothing is as it seems:P

James

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter and the Universal Truth**

**_Chapter Three - Hogwarts Shards are Falling Down_**

Harry awoke the next morning to a sharp and radical view of the world. There was no luxurious stretching or sighs of contentment. Simple, unadulterated anger lanced its way through his brain, down his spine, to crackle at the ends of his nerves.

'_The nerve of Draco. After all the years of slandering my parents' names, he sends me a picture of them. Framed even. What the hell is he playing at?_' Harry thought as he threw the covers back violently and strode over to his trunk.

The world around him snapped into focus as the lid of his trunk flew open and his clothes flew threw the air and onto his body of their own accord. The windows began to shudder as they burst open letting in a swirl of warm summer wind, blowing his fellow Gryfindors out of their beds.

'Blimey Harry, what's going on?' Ron asked from his spot on the floor.

'Nothing Ron' He glared.

'You look awful mate'

'Thanks for stating the obvious Ronald' Harry growled as his four-poster bed bent and cracked before it fell unceremoniously into a heap on the ground.

'Harry, you need to calm down. What's going on?' Seamus asked recovering from his jarring awakening.

'I need…' Harry started before the thought hit him.

The door of the dormitory flew open with a bang as he stalked from the room, robes billowing from the unleashing of raw magic. The other Gryfindors sat dumbly before throwing on their clothes and chasing after their 'obviously insane' (as Neville Longbottom stated) friend.

By the time, Harry got to the Great hall windows began to shatter, shards falling dramatically to the floor.

The entire room silenced in an instant as he entered. Professor McGonagall rose from her chair preparing to circumvent a dangerous situation before Professor Rachael put a calming hand on her shoulder and pushed her gently back into her seat.

Meanwhile Harry continued across the hall, the wooden tables groaning and creaking in response to the magical disturbance. He marched right up to the Slytherin table and saw Draco Malfoy already standing up.

It happened in a matter of seconds. He had roughly grabbed the blonde's shoulders and begun shaking him.

"What is it you're playing at?' He yelled as the enchanted ceiling above turned rapidly into a thundering storm.

The silver grey eyes looked at him, showing him an unprecedented sincerity. Like a blue sky after a summer storm, Harry's anger cleared, leaving hurt and confusion in its wake.

Draco leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "A lot's happened Harry.".

Taking a deep breath Harry spoke, 'You have some explaining to do'.

Draco nodded his head. He was shocked when he felt soft lips against his own.

He began to respond, lips sliding over Harry's in a sign of reconciliation, before they broke. Looking around they realized they were not the only people in the room.

Students and teachers alike looked wide-eyed at the two amidst a ground of shattered glass and upturned chairs and place settings.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Harry mumbled to Draco as Professor Rachael got up from her seat.

With a wave of her hand, the shards of glass lifted as if time was turned backwards and moved into place in the window panes above, molding together into perfect glass slates. Chairs righted themselves and pushed behind students who fell dumbly back into them; place settings rose from the ground and landed on the table in an orderly fashion. The sky above cleared into a bright and sunny picture as if nothing had ever happened. Except that, the students and teachers who had witnessed it broke into hysterics. Some cat called in support while others gossiped. Many Gryffindor and Slytherin students protested loudly.

The Headmistress gave Harry a knowing wink and sat back down to continue eating.

Harry turned to the Slytherin incredulously, "She's going to act like it never happened?'

'Looks like you're her golden boy too' Draco laughed.

The pure-blood received a glare in return before it's owner stated agitatedly, 'Well I'm going to be the Boy-Who-Died if we don't get out of here quickly.'

Draco then noticed two very angry people rushing towards Harry, one cursing and one firing questions like a mad woman.

'Uh Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy are coming too.' Harry said pointing.

With that, they shared a look before separating in order to take care of damage control.

'_What was I thinking? This was so not a good idea_' Harry panicked as Hermione and Ron dragged him out of the Great Hall and into a disserted corridor.

"Harry…" Hermione started but stopped, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"Of all the inexplicable things, this really beats them all. Just what was going through your head?" She continued.

"Harry! He's BLOODY Malfoy. What the hell is going on! You're kissing him? I think I've gone mental!'

"Ronald just, be quiet for a minute," Hermione scolded, before turning to Harry expectantly.

Harry sighed, feeling the pressure of his their gazes bearing down on him. So he launched into the story of the photo, why he lied when Ron had asked about it, the train incident with Ginny. He explained everything up until the conclusion of the Great Hall incident. By the time he finished he was shaking slightly.

'Harry you haven't really explained much. From what I've got of it, Malfoy sends you a… sentimental birthday present which for unknown reasons to yourself you found very touching, you lie to us about it when it slips out of your bag on the train, shortly after Malfoy tries to talk to you in the corridor on the train, from that point on you can't get him out of your head and now you storm into the great hall and kiss him? What part of this did I miss…because I'm thoroughly confused?" Hermione concluded.

"And that's saying something mate" Ron added.

"I really wish I knew Hermione…" He muttered.

The three shared an awkward silence in the dimly lit corridor. Even though they had each other they were alone with their own thoughts. Troubling as the situation was they ended up rushing to Transfiguration where Harry was sure he'd receive a private lecture on code of conduct.

* * *


End file.
